nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Mefadors
Die Seite entspricht nicht dem Flag oder auch dem was von vielen leuten ingame erlebt wurde. Ua. hat er ein "NICHT UNTOD" im Flag und meint er sei kein Todesritter sondern "Pappetmaster" etc. Vielleicht sollte Mefadors erstmal ein festes Charkonzept haben bevor er ne Seite bekommt. Zudem wurde von vielen angemerkt das Mefadors eher eine RP Störung als RP partner ist und es stellt sich die frage ob dies wirklich eine Seite verdient. Jeckt, Dars und "ich schreie durch die halbe stadt als RP" spieler haben ja auch keine. Morgyl 18:33, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hallo Einspruch mal! an dieser Stellle, da Mefadors an einem neuen Konzept arbeitet, und dieses nun hier niederschreibt. Da er durch sein alten Flag auf verachtung im WoW Rp stoß, hat er beschlossen nun neu anzufangen. und hier es niederzuschreiben, wenn man es sich hier genau betrachtet kann man auch eine ähnlichkeit an der WoW Geschichte sehen also das er ein Dk ist ein Unheiliger usw, ich finde seine neue Geschichte ist sehr logisch und sollte hier weiter nieder geschrieben werden. Damit er einen Einstieg neuen Einstieg in das WoW Rp bekommt. Und da ihn nun viele Spieler gezeigt haben wie man richtiges Rp betreibt und er selber oft Nachfragt, um richtiges Rp zu betreiben finde ich das er die Chance verdiehnt hat 1. Bitte unterschreiben wenn du postest. Das geht mit 4 ~ 2. Du verstehst sicher das "neues konzept" bei Mefadors nicht grade viele hier vom Hocker haut, da seine Titel und beschreibungen sich mitunter mehrmals am Tag ändern. 3. Wenn er sich wirklich bessern will sollt er sich vielleicht Mühe machen und sachen wie Kael'thas und Naga richtig schreiben. Eine Wiki hat auch präsentationscharakter und es mag eine Sache sein wenn andere leute mal einen oder zwei Schreibfehler korrigieren, aber konsequent sachen falsch aufschreiben... 4. Ist das hier eine Wiki, kein Konzeptpapier. Vielleicht sollt er erstmal versuchen ob sein neues Konzept ankommt und ob er es durchhält bevor es hier reinkommt. Die Chance kann er gerne IC haben. Morgyl 19:47, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Nunja, das Wiki schreibe ich für ihn, das Konzept ist seins, da es noch in der Bearbeitung ist, und jeder dort Verbesserungen macht und alles nochmal anpasst, finde ich Rechtschreibfehler uninteressant, solange sie wen das Wiki fertig ist weg sind. Ich kenne Mefadors, und habe jetzt 2 Wochen mit Miali ihm gezeigt wie richtiges Rp geht. Das was hier niedergeschrieben ist auf Mefadors Seite, ist eine Anpassung an seine (ic( Geschichte. Also wird der Character Mefadors IC nicht jemand anderes, sondern er wird sich ändern so das seine Geschichte mehr ins Lore passt. Und von anderen Rp ler akzeptiert wird. Ich finde, das er wirklich vieles Falsch gemacht hat, aber er will sich ändern, und jeder hat in seinen jungen Rp Jahren fehler gemacht. sich nicht an die Geschichte gehalten, over power gewesen oder etwas anderes.... ich meine es gibt auch noch Vampire im Rp die Akzeptiert werden. Dan kann man doch auch eine Anpassung Akzeptieren. Ich kann nicht sagen ob ihm die anderen Spieler aktzeptieren oder mit ihm Rp machen, aber ich finde Mefadors versucht sich anzupassen, will sozusagen ein Teil der Rp Gemeinschaft werden. Und ich finde jeder macht Fehler soga viele, doch ich bin ein Rp ler der sowelche Leute auffängt, den ich weiß wie Hart es ist im Rp ausgegrenzt zu sein Darkaro 21:24, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Prinzipiell kann es nicht Aufgabe des Wikis sein, zu definieren, wer ein guter oder ein schlechter Rollenspieler ist. Das ist eine furchtbar subjektive Sache. So lange der Charakterartikel eine Relevanz für die Forscherliga aufweist, ist er hier richtig aufgehoben. Über Rollenspielinhalte kann man großartig streiten, aber ein streitbarer Charakter rechtfertigt nicht automatisch eine Entfernung aus dem Wiki. Aufgabe des Wikis ist es, zu dokumentieren, was auf der Forscherliga geschieht. Die Wertung dessen wird in der Regel dem Leser überlassen. Statt ein strittiges Charakterkonzept zu löschen oder zu schmähen, wäre es für ein Wiki angemessen, die Kritikpunkte sachlich, neutral und bestenfalls mit Belegen fundiert, im Artikel zur Sprache zu bringen, zum Beispiel in einem eigenen Abschnitt Kontroverse. Sieht man von den Rechtschreibfehlern in dem Artikel ab, ist der Artikel formal sogar gut gegliedert und sauber aufgebaut. --Typhix 05:58, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Ich schließe mich Typhix an. Das Wiki ist da, um Dinge neutral zu bewahren. Die Artikel zu beurteilen, liegt am Leser selbst. Am Artikel an sich gibt es keine Kritikpunkte. Quen 08:12, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Mein primär argument war das Mefadors bisher sein Flag und story (und verhalten!) gewechselt wie manche leute ihre Kleidung. Daher wäre ein wiki artikel bei dem verhalten spätestens nach seiner nächsten Meinungsänderung überholt gewesen, was ihn in der wiki imo überflüssig gemacht hätte und besagter Relevant beraubt hätte. Da er ja nun unter Darkaros fittichen einen neustart probiert ist das argument wohl auch hinfällig. Morgyl 22:14, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC)